Phosphonate analogs of alpha-D-glucopyranose 1-phosphate (glucose 1-phosphate) and alpha-D-galactopyranose 1-phosphate (galactose 1-phosphate) have been synthesized. Alternative routes to these phosphonate analogs are to be sought. These analogs will be coupled to UMP to make the methylene (C-glycosyl) analogs of uridine diphosphate glucose (UDPG) and uridine diphosphate galactose (UDPGal). These nucleoside diphosphate sugar analogs, which are incapable of participating in glycosyl transfer, will be examined for their effect on fibroblast migration on collagen. The overall objective of this work is the synthesis of glycosyltransferase activity on cell surfaces and determinations of their effect on cell proliferation and cell-to-cell and cell-to-substratum adhesion.